When You Just Don't Give
by Monita
Summary: What would happen if Goten found out that Trunks was cheating on him? Then imagine if the other person was someone close to him. Read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this story before, but the site took it down, so here it is again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

He was mad; in fact he was beyond mad. Angry didn't begin to describe the betrayal and hurt that he felt in his heart. He walked through the house pouring the gasoline carefully all over each and every room. He was almost finished; he went into his husband's favorite room. All of his special electronics were in here. His desk top computer, his printer, and everything else that helped him to cheat. He made show that he drenched everything in gasoline. The last and final room was their master bedroom. How many times did they make love on their giant king sized bed? How many times did he say the words 'I love you' how long was this affair going on. He looked around the room for a moment, just remembering the love that they once shared, a love now that has faded to black. He turned the container over and drenched the bed and carpet, he then started going back down the stairs, and making sure he left another trail of gasoline. He wanted his home; no this use to be home now it was just a place full of lies, hatred, and betrayal. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, a habit that he had just started recently. He lit his delectable Camel cigarette, and inhaled deeply. "This is goodbye Trunks forever." Goten said and pulled out the matches again. He threw one lit match in the living room, another near the sun room, and the last one on the stairs. He then turned around and grabbed his duffel bag that was by the front door. He went outside closing the door softly. He walked to his car and got inside. He looked at his old house one more time; he could see a soft orange glow coming from the window. He then drove away.

Trunks had left his office at his regular time, even though his special visitor had came by to see him, and please him in that way that he could. Trunks knew that he should have ended his affair before it started, but every time that he was about to, he swore that he was captured by those oh so perfect lips and he just lose all of his common sense. He had been cheating on Goten for about two years now. He loved Goten with all of his heart, mind and soul. Yet this other man had the experience and skills that Trunks body craved and desired. He just had to have him. Just as Trunks exited on I-895 he came to a standstill. "What the hell?" He said to no one, he then turned on the radio and found the traffic report station.

"There is a five alarm fire in the 1500 block of East Satan St. Firefighters are battling this blaze with everything that they have, at this time they have yet to discover if there are any victims inside of the home. Police has blocked off the entire area. We will update you with information as time goes on."

Trunks heart skipped a beat. This was his street; in fact it was his block. He just hoped and prayed that Goten wasn't harmed. Trunks pulled out his cell phone and called Goten. The phone went straight to voicemail. He left Goten a message and then he tried dialing his home phone.

"The number that you are dialing is temporarily out of service." Now panic was all that Trunks could feel. Goten didn't answer the phone, and his home phone didn't work. "Think Trunks Think." He said to himself. Who else can I call to check on him? Trunks tried everyone in his contact list, and either no one knew where he was or they didn't answer. "Shit! Goten where the hell are you?" Trunks yelled inside the car. He inched along with traffic, and it took him forty-five minutes to get close to his home. Trunks pulled as close to the police barriers as he could, he then put the car in park and grabbed his wallet and got out. He walked over to the closet officer. "Step back sir." The office said. Trunks pulled out his license and showed it to the officer.

"My name is Trunks Briefs and I live in this block. I just need to know that my husband is safe, and that it wasn't my house." The officer took his license and looked at the address; he then moved out of the way and signaled for Trunks to follow him. The officer led them to the detective that was put in charge of the case.

"Hey Ming, I have the owner of the house." Trunks heart fell to his feet at what the officer had said. That means that this was his house, and since Goten didn't answer then that means that he's dead. "Detective Ming will take care of you Mr. Briefs." The officer walked away, and left Trunks standing there with Detective Ming. "Mr. Briefs."

"Is my…" Trunks choked on his words. "Husband in there?"

"We're not sure yet, as you can see the fire is still active in some parts of the house." Detective Ming paused and looked at the house. "Mr. Briefs, why would your husband be inside?"

"I don't know, when I heard the report on the radio I became anxious and I called him, and he didn't answer, and my house phone isn't working now, and I called all of our friends and family and I no one has seen him, and I'm just scared." Trunks said and looked at the Detective. "I just need to know that my husband is okay."

"What about your house, don't you want to know how the fire started."

"I'm the President of Capsule Corp, I can always buy another house, but I can't buy another Goten." The detective shook his head and walked over to the Chief firefighter. After speaking to him for a few minutes, he then walked back over to Trunks. "Well, is he… is he…" Trunks couldn't even finish his sentence.

"No one was found in the house, however it looks like someone deliberately set your hour house on fire. Do you two have any enemies?" Trunks could have cared less. His Goten was alive, and when he found him he was going to hold him forever. This made him realize how important his Goten was, but little did he know that he was a little too late.

Goten had driven to his brother's house. He knew that his brother would stand by his side in all of this regardless, and he didn't want to be alone at this time either. Goten got out of his car and walked up the little brick pathway to his brother's house and rung the bell. Videl answered the door on the second chime.

"Goten, what a surprise. Please come inside." She said as Goten walked in with his duffle bag. Videl led them to the living room and both of them sat down. "How have things been?"

"I left Trunks." Goten stated simply and looked at the floor. "I just need a place to stay at for a couple of days, and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh Goten, you can stay as long as you want too. Let me get us some tea and we can talk about what happened." Goten nodded, while Videl went into the kitchen to fix their tea. Even though Videl was way older then Goten, he still considered her one of his best friends. His only best friend as of now. The two of them would always make time to meet and have lunch together at least once a week. He was also their daughter's godfather as well. Goten had drifted into his own thoughts until Videl was handing him his tea. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well remember how I told you that Trunks had seemed distant lately." Videl nodded. "Well I hired a detective to follow him and see if he was you know, cheating on me." Goten stopped and sipped his tea. "So the detective called me and said that Trunks is having an affair, and it looks like he's been having it for a long time. So anyway he said that he would give me the photos today at five pm."

"Does he know that you're here?"

"Yeah." Goten gave Videl the Son smile. "I kinda did some other things too." Videl raised her eyebrow. "I kinda set our house on fire."

"You did what!" Videl yelled. "Are you crazy Goten?"

"Just tired and fed up. I mean I love Trunks and this is what he did to me."

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry, but listen you could go to jail for that, and then what."

"I just don't give a damn anymore." Goten said and sat back, he then turned on the television, which was covering the fire. "See Videl, there's Trunks precious house." The two of them were so into the news, that they barely registered the doorbell. Videl went to the door, and then she called Goten. "Detective Yung." The detective gave Goten a large brown envelope and Goten gave him a white envelope with cash. Videl closed the door and stood next to Goten, as he opened the envelope and pulled out the photos, he went through them carefully until he saw the one with the other man's face. "Shit, shit shit shit shit." Goten kept saying

"Who is it Goten?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I didn't show you." Goten gave Videl the photo. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Oh my God."

TBC


	2. How It Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Trunks didn't waste any time talking to detective Ming, he quickly turned around and ran to his car. He had to find Goten, he was relieved to find out that he wasn't harmed in the blaze; however he still had to find him. Trunks sat in his car and called Goku, on the third ring he answered. "Goku."

"Trunks, did you hear about that fire in your neighborhood?"

"Yeah it was my house."

"Wow are you guys okay?" Goku asked with concern in his voice. "How did the fire start anyway?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm actually calling because I'm looking for Goten."

"I haven't heard from him for awhile actually." Trunks nodded as if Goku could see him over the phone. "Are you guys okay, you know relationship wise?"

"Yeah we are. Look I gotta go." Trunks said and hung up. He looked out of the front window of his car not really seeing anything. Trunks felt guilty. He knew that he was wrong for his actions, and he also knew that family was definitely against the rules for cheating. Why did he do it? Why did he put two years into a secret relationship? All Trunks knew was that it was wrong and that he was going to make it right. He called Goten's cell phone one more time, and it went straight to voicemail again. Not knowing what else to do he drove to his brother-in-law's house.

"Oh my God." Videl said while looking at the picture. Videl walked over to the couch and sat down. "How the hell could he do this?" Videl's arm was shaking. "How could he do this to me and you? He's your brother and my husband."

"Well how do you think I feel he's my freaking brother." Goten spat and sat down next to Videl. "I would've never done any of this to Gohan. Yet he's been having an affair with my husband for … I don't even know how long." Goten said and looked at Videl. Videl was staring straight ahead. "Videl?"

"Gohan will pay for this." She stated. "You feel bad, well think about this. How many people do you think Gohan has slept with behind my back?" Goten shook his head. "Exactly, I don't know either." Videl stood up and started to pace the living room. "We have a family together. A beautiful little girl."

"I know, Trunks and I were suppose to adopt together. Now that will never happen." Just then they heard a key in the front door. Gohan walked inside and took off his shoes. He then shut the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey Goten, Videl."

"Don't hey me Son Gohan." Videl said while shoving the photo in front of his face. "Look at this, how the hell could you do this to your family, to me?" Gohan sighed and sat in one of the armchairs. He looked at the photo of Trunks and himself. They were in a very compromising position. "Answer me Gohan."

"Fine you want to know the truth." He took his glasses off of and looked at them. "You may want to sit down."

Flashback

2 years ago.

Gohan had just finished teaching his English class for the day at Capsule University. He was grabbing his briefcase when he looked up and saw a beautiful man with short purple hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. "Hey Trunks, what's brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you." Gohan nodded and led the way to his office. Once inside Gohan sat behind his desk and gestured for Trunks to have a seat.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's hard to explain, but I've been having a few problems lately." Trunks paused and looked at him. "It kinda involves Goten."

"Okay, then what is it, I really don't have all day Trunks."

"I can't get it up." Trunks whispered and blushed a deep crimson color. "I need your help." Gohan was shocked, here was his secret crush coming to him for sexual advice. So what if they were ten years apart. Gohan knew that he wanted him regardless. The fact that his brother had him helped a little, he knew that he would never cross that line…Although it seemed like his brother couldn't do the job in keeping Trunks satisfied. So maybe…

"What type of stimulants have you tried?"

"Everything, obviously they didn't work, because if they had I wouldn't be here." Trunks said with frustration. "What should I do Gohan?" Gohan stood up and walked towards Trunks.

"Maybe you need something different."

"Like…"

"A practice person, some one that can help you get erection and then send you home to Goten." Trunks shook his head.

"That would be cheating and I love him too much." Gohan rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Well think about this if you can't please Goten, and then he'll just go somewhere else. So by doing this you're keeping marriage." Gohan could see the wheels turning inside of Trunks head. He knew that he had him with that line.

"Who could I use? I mean everyone that I know would run and tell the media. Goten would find out and then it's over.

"Well I wouldn't tell the media, and if it would help your marriage." Gohan said shyly while looking at his shoes. He knew that he had the victory and that he would finally have a chance to live out his fantasy with his purple haired god.

"I guess so for my marriage." Trunks said and stood up. He walked towards Gohan and looked at him. Gohan ran his fingertip on the back of Trunks neck, that one thing had Trunks shuddering. Gohan moved closer and caressed his face. Trunks looked up and Gohan kissed him softly. His lips felt like silk against his. Trunks enjoying the kiss deepened it and slowly invaded Gohan's mouth with his tongue. Soon the passion was intense. Both men battling for dominance. Gohan led them to the couch in his office. He pulled Trunks shirt off of him and licked and sucked on his nipples. He left butterfly kisses all over his chest, he then proceeded to pull Trunks pants off him and he saw that Trunks erection was as enflamed as his very own. Gohan started to caress the member slowly with his hands.

"You're enjoying this Trunks." Gohan whispered in his ear and then nibbled on it while still teasing his lower body. "I'm enjoying you too Trunks." Gohan then captured his lips in another passionate kiss. While kissing him Gohan had removed all of his clothing. He was dripping with anticipation from what he was about to do. Gohan slowly inserted one finger inside of Trunks. Trunks had let out a little moan, while Gohan was moving his finger inside of him. "Do you like this Trunks?" He asked in a husky voice, he then put in a second finger. This earned him a beautiful whimper. When Gohan removed his finger Trunks actually pouted. "It's not over yet." Gohan grabbed the bottle of lotion and smeared it on his dripping member he then lined himself up with Trunks entrance and he slowly inserted himself inside of him. Gohan lost after that, he started thrusting in and out of Trunks as hard and as fast as he could. Trunks dug his nails inside of Gohan's back while moaning in pleasure. Gohan was stroking Trunks in time with each of his thrust. "Trunks I can't hold it any longer." His voice was strained, and then he felt a warm sticky wetness on his hands, just as he came inside of him. Bothe men were breathing hard. Gohan leaned down and kissed Trunks softly. "I'm guessing that you enjoyed that." Trunks didn't say anything. He just looked at Gohan. "What?"

"I can't believe I cheated on Goten." Trunks said while pushing Gohan off of him. "I'm a fool."

"No you're not. When you go home you will be able to perform."Gohan tried to justify.

"No I cheated on him, and I enjoyed him. I enjoyed it all." Trunks had tears coming down his cheeks as he started to look for his clothes. "Goten can never know about this."

"Well what if it just accidently slipped." Trunks stopped in his tracks and looked at Gohan, whom was smirking. "Now I suggest that you keep your mouth shut and things will be okay."

"No, he's my husband and I have to tell him."

"Do you want him to leave you, because he will." Trunks thought about that for a second, and then he started to openly cry. "Now I suggest that you do as I say and he will never find out." Trunks nodded his head and looked at the floor. "Good, now get dressed and from now on I call the shots."

End Flashback

"You black mailed him!" Goten yelled. "What the hell Gohan, you're my brother." Goten was now crying. "I don't know you anymore." Goten stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. He then turned and looked at Videl. "Good luck Videl, I'll be in touch." She could only shake her head. Goten then walked to the front door and opened it, and came face to face with his husband.

TBC


	3. What They Really See

Author's Note: Thanks for reminding about the rating, and I did make it M. Trust me there will be more stuff like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Goten stood face to face with Trunks. Trunks having no idea that he was found out grabbed him and held Goten for dear life. "I thought you died on me." Trunks pulled back and looked his husband in the eyes, and then he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Chibi our house caught on fire and we lost everything." Trunks looked at Goten again and for the first time he noticed the malicious look in his eyes. "What's wrong Goten?"

"You son of a bitch." Goten spat and turned and walked back inside Gohan's couch. "You had a god damn affair behind my back, and with my brother." Trunks face paled. He walked inside the house and shut the door. "Well talk Trunks, why the hell did you do this to me?"

"I…I …" Trunks stammered he was once again looking at his shoes, and he was actually glad that he didn't get them shined; he just couldn't look at himself right now. He knew that he looked guilty and in fact he was guilty. When Trunks looked up he was greeted with a fist in his nose. "You're just standing there like its okay, and it's not oh fucking kay."

"I should've stopped. I wanted to stop. I tried to stop, but I couldn't." He said with tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "Goten I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Sorry, hn. You're not sorry Trunks, hell you aren't ever sorry. You forget that I've known you since forever. Even when you're wrong I watched you give fake apologies, and I've seen the fake tears before. No Trunks Briefs you are only sorry because you got caught." Goten then grabbed one of the photos off of the table. It showed Trunks and Gohan sharing a passionate kiss. "Look at this." Goten shoved the picture in Trunks hand. "Look at what you're doing."

"I'm sorry Goten." Trunks said and let the picture fall on Gohan's living room floor. "What will it take for you to stay with me? I can give you whatever you want. Your heart's desire." Trunks said as a desperate plea. The living room became extremely hot, as Goten's ki flared.

"You're trying to buy me!" Goten yelled. "I married you because I loved you and cared about you and because I was foolish enough to believe in a happy ending." Goten said as a single tear slid down his face. "But you and him have taught me that there's no such thing as a happy ending." Goten picked up his duffel bag and started for the door again, when Trunks put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm advising you to get off of me before you have a ki blast shot through your stomach."

"Where are you going to go, we don't have home_"

"Trunks look at me and look at what I'm carrying. I already know that we don't have home, because I made sure that everything in that house would burn. I didn't want anything left that would remind me of you." Goten shook his shoulder free. He walked the pathway and got inside his car, he then drove away.

Trunks was still standing in Gohan's living room when he finally heard his name being called. Trunks turned around to an enraged Videl and a very calm Gohan. Trunks temper snapped. Here was Gohan sitting in his arm chair not paying attention to anyone, yet he was the cause of all what had happened. Trunks walked over to Gohan, and pulled him out of his chair by the collar of his shirt. He held him in the air with one hand. "You look mad Trunks." Gohan said calmly. "I suggest that you put me down. Videl wasn't finished laying me out."

"That's it Gohan it's over between us. Pan and I are leaving." Videl said and walked upstairs to pack Pan and herself a bag. Gohan wasn't fazed. In fact he chuckled a little. Trunks noticing this, he threw Gohan on the couch.

"Oh get over it, I know my brother and he will be back. Just give him a few days to cool off and then_"

"He won't be back. I deserve this, but if I'm going to pay then you have to pay as well." Trunks said with a menacing tone of voice. "Because of you I lost my husband, you tricked me into sleeping with you. I should've just went to my father when I had my problem."

"Well you didn't, instead you came to me and that's that."

"That's that." Trunks spat and he threw a ki blast at Gohan's stomach. Trunks then walked out of the house. He tried to find Goten's ki, but he couldn't feel him anywhere. Trunks not knowing where to go flew to Goku's house, and leaving his car at Gohan's house. The flight didn't take long and Trunks was standing at Goku's door. He raised his ki some so that the older man could come outside.

"Hey Trunks." Goku greeted him with a smoked turkey leg in his hand. "You caught me in the middle of my evening snack." Trunks nodded. Goku not use to Trunks depressing mood, gestured for them to walk down his front path. "What happen Trunks? Was that your house on fire?"

"Yeah it was." Trunks said never looking at the older man. "Goten, set the house on fire."

"Was he trying to cook again? His mother always told him to 'stay out of the kitchen'" Goku took the last bite of his turkey leg, and he threw the bone somewhere in the woods. "Well I understand you being upset about the fire, but you guys are rich, so you can afford another house." Trunks finally looked up at Goku.

"Is that all that you guys see, that I'm some rich asshole, who doesn't have feeling. Is that what everyone thinks?"

"Well yeah Trunks. I mean I know I missed a lot of yours and Goten's childhood, but from what I see now." Goku paused for a second. "You are kinda arrogant. I know that you get your arrogance naturally from Vejeta, but a huge part of it comes from being rich." Trunks was in shock.

"Listen Goku I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it, and all I ask is that you don't kill me."

"Did you do something to Goten? Did you hurt him?" Goku asked and now he used all of his 6'7 height to intimidate Trunks.

"I didn't hurt him physically." Trunks whispered.

"So what the hell did you do Trunks?"Goku asked and stepped closer. "That was my last time asking." Trunks felt his heart drop, he knew that Goku could just pluck his forehead and that was it he would just be a corpse. After taking a deep breath he finally answered, but Goku didn't hear him. "Speak up son, I don't have all night."

"I said that Goten has discovered that I've been having an affair for awhile."

"What the hell Trunks!" Goku yelled. "My boy loved you and he lost so much because he chose you and this is how you say thanks." Goku grabbed Trunks by his shirt and lifted him in the air. "Who was it Trunks, some girl at your job, or were you like all the other rich snobs, buying your women."

"It wasn't a woman Goku, and I swear I never paid for sex." Goku glared at Trunks his eyes on the verge of saiyain blue. "The person was Gohan." At hearing that Goku had released his grip on Trunks, whom fell to the ground. "Listen Goku it was a mistake, and I was being blackmailed and_"

"Shut the hell up!" Goku yelled, he then took off into the sky. Trunks sat on the ground and begin to weep silently.

Goten parked his car inside of an apartment garage. He knew where to go, he just had to muster the courage to come face to face with them. He was pretty sure that they would let him stay for a couple days. Just enough time for him to tie up a few loose ends, and then he was off to his new home. Goten took a deep breath and got out of his car. He was met at the entrance door by a bell hop. "Good Evening, can I carry your bags sir." Goten declined and went to the elevator. He pressed number 18. The top floor of the building. As he exit the elevator he slowly walked down the hall to apartment number 1865. He braced himself and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice said on the end.

"I need a place to stay, Trunks and I not together anymore."

"What happened?" The gruff voice wasn't so gruff after hearing what was just said.

"Can I please come inside; I don't want the whole building knowing what has transpired between my husband and me." Goten heard the locks click, and the door was open.

"Well get your ass in here and talk."

TBC


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Gohan was in his bedroom packing his belongings. He didn't blame his wife for wanting him to leave; he knew that he was wrong for having a long going affair. He also knew that he should have some sense of guilt, yet he didn't have anything. Gohan finished packing his suitcase, and went downstairs. His wife was sitting on the sofa; she had a cigarette in her hand and an open photo album on the coffee table.

"I'm finished packing." Gohan said softly and approached his wife. Videl didn't look up, she inhaled on her cigarette and continued looking at the album. "Videl, can you please say something?" She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why Gohan?" He sat down next to her. At first neither one said anything they just looked at each other in silence. She was deep in her own thoughts, while Gohan was trying to figure out what to say.

"I wish I could tell you that it was a mistake. I wish that I could say that I'm sorry." Gohan paused for a second and glanced at photo album. Ironic how it was a picture of them on their wedding day. Videl in white A'cut gown. The dress had diamonds on the upper half in the shape of a lily. He remembered that day, and during that time he was actually happy. Gohan sighed and then looked at his wife. "Truthfully Videl, I don't know what made me do this. I guess I just enjoyed something different."

"You black mailed him. You sat here earlier and you seemed proud of what you did. A man who was sorry would come home and confessed everything the first night. If Goten never told me then I would've never known." Gohan nodded in agreement. He then stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm going to my parent's house. If you need anything just call me." Videl didn't look at him. Gohan taking this as a sign of anger walked down the hallway and left his home.

Goten walked inside of the dark apartment and sat on the couch. "Can I turn on a light?" The other gruff person walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch. "Thank you."

"Well what did my whelp do for you to leave him?" Vejeta asked while leaning against the wall. "From the look of your bag I'm assuming that you are not going back for awhile." Goten sighed and lowered his head. "Look, you're going to either tell me or leave."

"Fine. Trunks is having an affair with Gohan." After saying this Goten looked at his soon to be ex-father-in-law, whom actually had a shocked expression on his face. "So now you know _dad_." Goten leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. "I knew something was wrong with him Vejeta, but I figured that it was work related." Vejeta didn't say anything. In fact he left the living room and walked inside of his bedroom. Goten watched him walk away and shook his head. "Guess he doesn't want to hear anything bad about his son. Vejeta returned a few minutes later with his mate behind him. "Hey Piccolo." Goten said

"Vejeta told me what happened. I want you to know that you can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks Pic, but I should be gone tomorrow, no later than the day after."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Oh, I have a few places in mind." Goten said and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Did you eat yet?" Piccolo asked the young man who was now rubbing his eyes. Goten shook his head. Piccolo walked into their kitchen and fixed Goten a plate of leftovers. "Come on and eat, you need your strength for whatever you have planned." Goten walked into the kitchen and sat at the table to eat his meal. Vejeta watched silently from his corner in the kitchen. Finally Goten couldn't take him staring at him like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you kill him?" Vejeta asked the question as if he was asking for the time. Goten eyes grew wide at this and he shook his head and continued to eat. "You know that Sayain law allows you to kill your mate if you found them with another person."

"Hn, I like my plan better. Killing Trunks would be the easy way out. What I'm going to do is better." Vejeta nodded his head; he then turned to look at Piccolo.

"I'm going out for awhile." Vejeta said and then he left their home. Goten raised an eyebrow, he was to tired to even care where Vejeta was going. Piccolo noticing this decided to answer the unspoken question.

"He's going to look for Trunks, and if I were him I would hide."

Goku was in mid flight when he felt Gohan's ki below him. Goku flew to the ground and landed on Gohan's car. Gohan slammed on the breaks not realizing that it was his father. Goku hopped off of the car and walked to the driver's side. He pulled the door off of the car and pulled Gohan out ripping the seatbelt as well. "Father, please put me down!" Gohan yelled. He father didn't comply.

"You were sleeping with your brother's husband!" Gohan yelled and punched his eldest in the face. "Your own fucking brother. How the hell could you do that?" He asked this time he punched Gohan in the stomach. "Answer me." Gohan was on the ground now, his nose bleeding from the impact of the first blow. Goku stood above his son looking at him with pure disgust etched in his features.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted something different." Gohan whispered.

"Different. Hn." Goku spat. "You have a wife and a child Gohan, you made your choice."

"I wasn't happy with them." Gohan said now standing. "I didn't love them anymore." Goku punched his son again in the face, and he fell to ground.

"Not happy. You made your bed and now you want out of it. Marriage doesn't work like that son." Goku grabbed Gohan by his hair and pulled the boy up to face him. "Do you think that I'm happy with your mother?" Gohan didn't say anything. "I despise her, but I married her and I'm keeping my vows until death do we part. I had more reasons to leave then you, but I didn't and I won't. I thought we taught you better than that."

"Father, please, you're hurting me." Goku tighten his grip on Gohan's hair.

"I'm hurting you like you hurt your brother. Damn it Gohan, you could've chose anyone else, it still wouldn't be acceptable, but Trunks."

"I know father, and I'm sorry. Videl threw me out of the house. I don't have anywhere to go." Gohan pleaded. "I was on my way to see you and mother_"

"Well you are not welcomed with us. I will tell your mother what you did." Goku then dropped his son to the ground. "Trunks said something about you blackmailing him."

"I did." Gohan whispered. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

"Hn, sorry doesn't fix everything." Goku then turned and walked away. Gohan laid on the ground going in and out of consciousness. After sometime he came too completely and walked to his car. Seeing that the door was gone, he didn't have a choice. He had to walk to town bloody and bruised, and hope that he could find a hotel to stay in until everyone cooled off.

Vejeta was on his own mission. He was going to find that whelp of his and he was going to deal with him. Vejeta found his son's ki in a nearby hotel. He flew to the balcony and landed. After knocking on the window Trunks had let him. Vejeta watched as his son walked back to the sofa in his penthouse suite and grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. "I know why you're here father, so just beat me up and leave." Trunks said and sipped his vodka from the bottle.

"You're doing a good job at beating yourself up." Vejeta stated this and sat down across from his son. "Why did you do it?"

"I was weak, and Gohan blackmailed me." Trunks told his father everything that has happened, and even how Goten told him that it was over. "So now I lost the one person that I really love and in a fucked up way I thought that I was protecting him, when really I was messing everything up." Vejeta comtplated everything that Trunk has said and shook his head.

"I can't fix this son. Only you can make this situation right."

"How can I when Goten won't even talk to me. I mean come on; he burned our house to the ground."

"Your mother was just as mad when she found out about Piccolo and me. Your mother destroyed all of my personal possessions. She even went as far as trying to set me on fire." Trunks shook his head, he remembered that night. His mother was up crying all night long, and he didn't get any sleep that night in fact any sleep for the whole week. "It took your mother a lot of time before she would speak to me again."

"I know."

"When we finally talked she was calm, and she even forgave me. We're friends now. So just give Goten some time."

"Father I understand what you're saying, but I don't want to be Goten's friend. I want to be his husband." Trunks took a gulp from his bottle and sat back. "I want to fix this."

"Well son, right now you can't. The ball is in Goten's court, so you have to wait on him." Trunks shook his head.

"I don't even know if he's safe or what. He won't answer his phone, or return my text messages. Hell I even sent him three e-mails, and nothing."

"Trunks give him his space. I know that Goten is safe right now, so just let the boy be and you need to move on with your life right now."

"I don't have a life if Goten's not in it." Trunks slurred his words. Vejeta could tell that his son was on the verge of passing out. He listened to his son ramble on about how much he loved Goten for another ten minutes. Finally Trunks fell over on th sofa. Vejeta took the empty bottle from him and covered his son with a blanket. He then left him on the sofa alone.

TBC


	5. Sad Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

The sun was streaming through the living room window. Goten felt the warmth on his skin and sat up. He knew that the weather for that day was going to be beautiful; he just wished that he felt the same way. After standing and rubbing his hands through his unruly hair, he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He had plans today, major plans that were going to change his life forever. After his shower Goten quickly dressed and grabbed his duffle bag to leave. He wanted to say goodbye to Vejeta and Piccolo, but he just knew that he would probably break down and that he wouldn't go through with what had to be done. Goten sat in his silver BMW convertible and drove to the first place. Capsule Corp. Bank. Goten parked the car and calmly went into the bank. He knew that the joint account that they shared had over twenty-five million dollars, and that was just the checking account. The Savings had at least fifty million if not a little more than that. While walking Goten comtplated how much he should withdraw in cash. He figured three point five million should be enough. He entered the bank and stopped at one of the counters to fill out his withdrawal slip, then he stood in line. "Next" One of the tellers called out. Goten walked towards the window and handed the young women his slip. She raised an eyebrow at him and then went to get the bank manager. The manager looked at the withdrawal slip and walked towards the window. "ID sir." He asked. Goten gave the man his drivers license. After seeing that this was the man married to the Trunks Briefs the manager smiled at him. "Come and have seat Mr. Briefs." Goten followed the man and sat down. "It will take us at least a half an hour to give you your funds."

"I can wait." The manager nodded.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Goten shook his head and sat back in the chair. He knew that there were some nice houses available in North City. All he had to do was get the money and then purchase a house and furniture. Goten was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the manager return with a silver briefcase. Goten took the case and smiled at the man. "Thank you." He said and walked out of the bank. This was going to be the beginning of his new life. This was going to be his happiness, yet he didn't feel happy.

Trunks woke up with a headache and a nauseated stomach. He knew that he shouldn't have drunk all of that vodka, sayain or not. Hangovers are bitches. Trunks sat up slowly, as he remembered the events of last night. "Goten." He whispered to himself. He found his cell phone on the corner of the table. No calls from Goten. Trunks tried calling him again, and this time he was told that the number was disconnected. In pure frustration he threw his phone across the room and watched the phone shatter. "What the hell am I going to do now?" He asked nobody. Trunks flopped back on the couch. "Why? Why the hell couldn't I tell him the truth?"

Flashback

"Hey Goten, look I'm working late tonight, so I probably won't get in until after midnight."

"Trunks, you promised me that you would be home to celebrate our third anniversary." Goten said into the telephone, his voice was full of disappointment and sadness.

"Our anniversary is a week away_"

"Check again Trunks. Our anniversary is today and you forgot about it." Trunks looked at the wall calendar in his office and saw that it was indeed July 24th. He sighed over the phone.

"Chibi I'll make it up to you. I promise I will." Trunks said. "I'll see you later tonight." After hanging up the phone Trunks turned around to face the reason for why he wasn't going home. He knew that it was his anniversary; he even had a present for his love. The reason why he couldn't go home was sitting on the sofa in his office. Trunks eyes narrowed into slits ad he stared at Gohan. "I hate you." He spat at the older sayian.

"Ah Trunks. You can end this anytime you want too. Just know that I will go to my brother and that will be the end of your marriage." Gohan said this with a smirk on his face. "Now be a good boy and come here." Trunks feeling that he didn't have choice walked over to Gohan. "Good boy, now get down on your knees." Trunks eyes widened. He knew what Gohan wanted him to do, and too him this was one of the worst things to do. "Did you hear me Trunks, I said for you to get on your knees. If you don't want to then I can go ahead and call_" 

"I hate you." Trunks said again and did as he was told. Gohan had already unzipped his pants and had his nine inch cock laying there limp. Trunks moved slowly putting the soft member into his hand. How he hated giving oral to this man. The only person that he wanted to do this with was Goten.

"Hurry up and put it in your mouth." Trunks leaned his face in and put Gohan's organ into his mouth. Trunks started off making little slurping sounds as he went along. Gohan had his fingers tangled into his lavender hair. Trying to make Trunks deep throat him. Trunks was trying not to choke as Gohan started controlling his head. Finally Gohan released Trunks. "Take off your clothes and bend over." Trunks knew what was about to come. He didn't know if he hated the rough entrance more or the fact that he enjoyed some of the pain and roughness. Trunks had taken his clothes off and was on all four. Gohan lined himself up with Trunks entrance and in one fast thrust he was inside of him. Blood was running down Trunks legs. Gohan pulled out and then he rammed inside of Trunks again.

"You're hurting me Gohan." Trunks said as tears were rolling down his cheeks. Gohan didn't care he kept ramming himself in and out as hard and as fast as he could. Blood was all over the carpet and on Gohan's thighs. "Gohan please." Trunks whimpered. Gohan pulled out and flipped Trunks on his back. He then leaned over and bite one of Trunks nipples. Trunks yelled in pain and Gohan smirked at him.

"Come on now Trunks." Gohan said sadistic voice. "You're hard as a rock." He then wrapped his fingers around Trunks erection and squeezed it tightly. "I know that you like it." He then re-entered Trunks. "Does it feel good?" Gohan asked. He then grabbed Trunks still erected member and started pumping him in time with his thrust. A few minutes later Gohan felt a wet stickiness on his chest. After one final thrust Gohan emptied his release inside of Trunks. "That was fun Trunks." Gohan said and pulled out completely. Blood was dripping from his now limp penis. "I can't wait until next time." Gohan then gathered his clothes and walked into Trunks personal bathroom. Ten minutes later Gohan emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, as if nothing happened. As he was leaving he looked at Trunks whom was still lying on the floor in his own blood. "You may want to shower before you go home." Gohan said as he opened the door. "Oh and get your carpet cleaned." Trunks lay on the floor for a few more minutes, then he finally got himself up so that he could shower and go home.

End Flashback

"I should've told him." Trunks said again to himself. He knew that wallowing in his self pity wouldn't do anything to help him, but that was all that he could do at this time. "Kami please let Goten call me."

Instead of going to a hotel Gohan had continued on his journey to his parents house. He knew that his father was mad at him, but he also knew that his mother wouldn't let anything happen to him regardless of the situation. It had taken him all night, but he finally made it to his childhood home. The sun was up and the birds were chirping contently from a tree. He could even smell his mother's cooking. Not sensing his father's ki Gohan knocked on the front door and waited for his mother to answer. After the second knock she came to the door. Chi-Chi saw her son's battered face and she looked at the floor. "Gohan." She whispered

"Mother can I come inside please?" Chi-Chi looked behind her and then at the floor again.

"Your father said that I can't let you in." Chi-Chi then stepped outside on her step. "Gohan how could you do that to your brother." Gohan didn't say anything. "Was this out of revenge or something?"

"No."

"Then how could you do it. Truthfully I would've expected this out of Goten, but not you."

"That's the problem. Everyone wants me to be so perfect and so fucking happy all the damn time, but you know what mother I'm not perfect. I don't know why I really did it, but I did. So everyone needs to get over this." Gohan said and stalked away. Chi-Chi watched her son disappear into the woods.

TBC


End file.
